The invention relates to portable waste containers for use outdoors. Portable waste containers may be used for temporary storage of garbage, recyclable materials, or other items until the containers are emptied and the contents are transported to a centralized location. Preventing animal intrusion into the containers is important for both animal and human safety. Prior art containers do not provide portable systems that prevent animal intrusion while being operable by both humans and mechanical means.